Breaking Bad, the Alternate Ending
by TheLordPotato
Summary: (SPOILER ALERT! DO NO READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE FINALE!) The Long awaited ending to the Breaking Bad series is finally here... With a little twist...


**BREAKING BAD**

 **ALTERNATE ENDING**

 **Warning! This Fic contains spoilers about the last Breaking Bad's episode. You have been warned! Enjoy!**

Walter watched as Jesse drove away from Jack's HQ, laughing loudly in happiness for being free after so much abuse. He smiled softly, even if Jesse hated him seeing him alive and well meant everything for him. The Chemist looked around and contemplated the destruction he had caused, the ambient filled by the sound of his contraception used to kill Jack and his gang. The pain on his abdomen brought him back to reality. He didn't have much time left.

Walter walked to the gang's meth lab, and upon entering the drug factory, he was impressed that they used high tech equipment, just like he used to. He ran his fingers on one of the machines with a smile, thinking on how powerful he became as Heisenberg. Upon removing his fingers, he noticed that he smeared blood on it. He was still bleeding with no signs of stopping, and he could feel his last strengths leaving his body. "And I thought that it'd end by cancer or by being arrested" He said with a sad chuckle. He could hear sirens outside, meaning that the police heard the gunfire and came to investigate. His time was running out.

Walter reached into his pocked, grabbing a hidden little sack with a single crystal of meth in it. It was his biggest creation. The purest meth he had ever created. So pure that the purity machine registered it as "200%". Walter took it out of the sack and popped it into his mouth, chewing and swallowing it. He closed his eyes and moments later, the police officers entered the lab

"Police! Put your hands up!" Yelled the officer, pointing his gun at the meth maker. Little did the police officers knew, but they were in serious trouble.

Because it was no ordinary meth, it was no ordinary ultra-pure meth.

It was magical meth.

Walter opened his eyes again and turned around to face the police, his eyes shining blue. The offices gasped in fear, surprised.

"Fools!" Walter said as he started to glow blue, "You cannot stop me!" Walter's clothes withered, leaving him only on his underpants revealing that he had become as muscular as the motherfucking Hulk. His hair and some of his beard fell out, leaving him with only his signature goatee and mustache. His Heisenberg hat and sunglasses materialized on his face, as Walter's transformation was over.

He was… HIGHSENBERG.

One of the police officers, in panic, tried to shoot him, and the others followed and opened fire.

"METH SHIELD!" Yelled Highsenberg, lifting his hand and conjuring a solid wall of blue meth in front of him, stopping the bullets.

The officers could only stare in fear, their weapons with no ammo left. "CANCER BLAST!" he yelled, swinging his arm and sending a powerful wave of cancer energy at the officers, who immediately got cancer and died.

The powerful chemist concentrated and used his powers to heal his bullet wound. He also cured his cancer, not by eliminating it but by CONSUMING IT FOR IT'S POWERS.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" yelled the cancer as it was absorbed

The Supreme Being then used his meth powers and flew off into the sky. Now that he had unlimited power he could fix some of his wrongdoings.

His first stop was the desert where Hank and his Partner Gomez died. He neared the hole where they were and concentrated.

"METH REVIVE!" He screamed, focusing beans of pure meth energy into their "grave". Then flew off as the sand simply exploded and the DEA operatives got up, alive and healthy.

"What the fuck?!" Said Hank

"Holy shit, we're alive!" Said Gomez, smiling.

"Shut the fuck up Gomez" Said Hank angrily

"Fuck you Hank" Answered Gomez

They stared at each other for a long time, and then suddenly they started to make out.

"Hank-San" Said Gomez, blushing

"Shut up, Baka!" Said Hank

This is because when you die you become an Weeabo. Because reasons

Minutes later, while they climbed out of the hole, Marie arrived at the location where Skyler said she would find Hank and Gomez. She climbed out of her car and, upon seeing both alive; she smiled widely and ran to her husband. "Hank!" She yelled happily.

Hank, having enough of that bullshit, punched her on the face "Shut the fuck up Marie no one likes you". Then he and Gomez entered her car and drove away into the sunset. Marie had fallen to the ground, not saying anything. Suddenly she got on fire, because not even God likes Marie. And Marie did not do anything about it, because not even Marie likes Marie.

Meanwhile, Walter arrived to his city and flew to Jesse's house.

Jesse had returned home and finally had some well-deserved rest. His friends, Badger and Skinny Pete, who were looking for him, were happy to see him again. Soon they were back to their old routine, where Pete and Badger would discuss about videogames and TV shows or whatever while Jesse sat on his sofa quietly with a shitty face. The doorbell rang and Jesse walked up to the door and, upon opening it, gasped in surprise.

"Mr. White?!" He said, looking at him and wondering why he was on his underwear.

Highsenberg said nothing and simply took his hat off and pointed the bottom at Jesse. Suddenly, thousands of a hundred dollars bills flew out of his hat, hitting Jesse so hard he flew back

"WHAT THE FUCK, BITCH?!" Screamed Jesse, as his house flooded with a shiton of money. The money flooded out of his windows and doors, dragging him and his friends out.

While Pete and Badger where happy to be literally swimming in money, Jesse looked up and caught a glimpse of Highsenberg soaring through the blue sky. Blue as their meth.

"Godspeed, bitch" He said, wiping off a tear "Godspeed"

Highsenberg's next stop was Andrea's house. Andrea's corpse laid on the street because no one cared to clean the mess, while Brock was inside the house still eating the fucking Fruit Loops.

"METH REVIVE!" Yelled Highsenberg, reviving one more person. Andrea got up, completely confused. Highsenberg also left some money for her and flew off into the sky.

"What the fuck?!" Said Andrea

"…" Said Brock, still eating his Fruit Loops

During his flight, Highsenberg saw his son, Flynt or Walter Jr., walking (or struggling to) on the streets. Highsenberg descended and landed right in front of him

"D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-Dad?!" Stuttered Flynt or Walter Jr.

Highsenberg focused his powers and hit the crippled boy with Meth energy.

"METH MAN UP!" He screamed and flew off.

Walter Jr (or Flynt) could walk with ease and became buff as fuck. He also grew a badass beard.

"What the fuck?!" He said, but then smiled because he was not a stuttering bitch anymore.

Highsenberg then flew over to Huell, who was still waiting on Hank and Gomez on the safe house. Suddenly, a lot of money fell from the sky and landed in front of Huell, starling him. When he looked through the hole, he saw Highsenberg flying off majestically.

"Mah Niggah!" He said, smiling, and laid on top of his money "Aw yiss that's the stuff"

Highsenberg's last stop was at the hospital, entering through the window to Ted's room.

"W-Walter?!" Said Skyler's crippled Ex-Boss

"Worry not Ted, I am powerful now. I will cure you" Said Highsenberg

"R-Really?" Said Ted, tearing up

"No, fuck you" Said Highsenberg, and he flew off

Done with his duties in the material world, Highsenberg ascended to Heaven to face Jesus.

Jesus was eating pizza and watching anime when Highsenberg appeared in his room

"What in my fucking holy name?!" Yelled Jesus, surprised

"Alright Jesus, you fuck off. I'm God now" Said Highsenberg threateningly

"Fight me you little shit!" Said Jesus, getting up

"As you wish" Said Walter "METH ARMOUR!" He yelled, conjuring an armor made of crystal meth. "METH SHARDS" He yelled, shooting sharp meth crystals at Jesus

"A.T. FIELDS" Yelled Jesus, conjuring a Holy Barrier that blocked the Meth attack.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Yelled Highsenberg

"I WATCH NEON EVANGELION GENESIS" Jesus yelled back

"THAT'S A COOL ANIME" Yelled Highsenberg

"THANKS! NOW DIE!" Yelled Jesus "HOLY PUNISHENT!" He yelled, sending a powerful holy energy bean that knocked Highsenberg away

"Ugh!" Grunted Highsenberg, getting up "He's too powerful…"

"That's right, you little bitch" Said Jesus, smirking "Now get ready to get your fucking ass kicked"

Highsenberg panted, having no hopes of defeating Jesus. Then, he remembered one way to win the fight. He flew up and dramatically drew his hands up.

"PEOPLE WITH CANCER" He yelled to the Earth "LEND ME YOUR CANCER POWER!"

His powerful voice echoed through the realm. Every single human with cancer listened to his plea, and raised their arms to help Highsenberg, the ultimate being

"GO HIGHSENBERG" Yelled a guy with Lung cancer

"WE BELIEVE IN YOU!" Yelled a girl with leukemia

"MY MEDICINE!" Yelled one guy, coughing blood

On Highsenberg hands, a tumor began to form, being powered by all the cancer in the world. It grew quickly, growing to the size of a truck.

"N-No!" Cried Jesus in horror "It cannot be! It is…. THE GENKI-CANCER-DAMA"

Highsenberg clenched his teeth, as manipulating such cancer power was too much even for him. As the Tumor floating above him grew to an impressive size, he threw it at Jesus, yelling "GET OUT OF MY TERRITORY"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Jesus, being engulfed by the cancerous energy. A huge wave of energy traveled across the Earth, immediately curing every single person with cancer.

Highsenberg, after defeating Jesus, became God. He ascended to a higher existence, becoming omnipresent.

As Highsenberg became God, he made Meth rain from the skies, curing every disease ever and peace reigned on Earth. Pizzas rained on everyone's rooftops, ending the Hunger problem. The Golden age of Humanity began.

Hank and Gomez got married and kept their jobs at the DEA, but since Humanity came under Highsenberg's reign, no one used drugs anymore (except Meth). Therefore, they retired and became rock (I mean, minerals) collectors.

Jesse, Badger and Skinny Pete bought the Copyrights of Star trek with their money and produced the episode that Badger came up with (That one with pies and teleportation). It was so successful that many new seasons were made. Jesse and his friends became billionaire.

Andrea lived happily with the money Walter gave her. Brock kept eating Fruit loops for all eternity.

Huell and his friend, Patrick, used the money Highsenberg gave to him to open an restaurant, "Huell and Patrick's motherfuka's Burgers", which became very successful.

Walter Jr. (Or Flynt, I don't care) became an professional Meth maker after he learned the receipt form his father

Saul got his own TV show, called "Better Call Saul". It was very successful

Skyler bought another Car wash

Holly shat her diapers

Ted died

And everyone lived happily ever after

THE END


End file.
